<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But Soon by starlight_and_seafire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534683">But Soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire'>starlight_and_seafire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Board Games, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rey darts into her local liquor shop to pick up a bottle of wine for Finn and Rose who are hosting their weekly board game night, the store owner makes an assumption, that—for once—turns out to be wrong.</p>
<p>(Sort of)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Damerey Daily 2/16/20 prompt: Great, I’d like your $8-est bottle of wine, please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need something cheap, but decent? Say, eightish-dollars?”</p>
<p>Maz quirks her lips teasingly. “Got a hot date tonight?”</p>
<p>Rey flushes, an image—a person—springing to her mind unbidden. “Of course not.”</p>
<p>Maz just arches an eyebrow.</p>
<p>
  <em>How does she see through everyone?</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Rey cleans up at Monopoly. Somehow, Poe looks at her even more adoringly after that.</p>
<p>The biggest shock, though, is when they’re leaving Finn and Rose’s apartment that evening, giggling and a little punch drunk, Poe (a stammering mess, for once) asks her out.</p>
<p>Apparently Maz <em>was </em>wrong.</p>
<p>Rey doesn’t have a hot date tonight.</p>
<p>
  <em>But soon.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>